


On Her Terms

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may hate him, but she is not immune to him, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her Terms

**Author's Note:**

> For the nbc_revolution lj community Valentine’s bingo-a-thon prompt: ‘Lover’.

Bass likes Charlotte the instant she looks at him with that utmost contempt only a Matheson can manage, not even flinching when he introduces himself. She is insolent and she lacks some essential information – which is not her fault – but the girl has spunk.

When she jumps right in front of Strausser’s gun, he’s mind-blown and more than a little turned on. It would be such a shame if he actually had to have her killed. Good thing Rachel caves.

And then, contrary to all his hopes and fears, Miles comes around. The girl throws a tantrum when she learns about it, but she has no other option than to calm down and accept the situation.

He pins her arms behind her back, noticing she does have some common sense to be afraid, nonetheless.

“Don’t worry, I want you willing,” he tells her, “and I can wait. You’re not going anywhere any time soon, not without Miles or your little brother, anyway.”

He thinks she might spit in his face, but she only scowls and turns her head away.

He pays her a visit occasionally. She may hate him, but she is far from being immune to his advances, much to his delight.

A couple of weeks later he’s lying in his bed, wide awake, not able to sleep because he had another trying day arguing with Miles about how things should be done, trying to keep his word and have his own way at the same time, all the while having to worry about how far Tom and his cohorts would take their resentment for taking Miles back.

He burrows his face into the pillow, willing himself to sleep, knowing he could use it, with another tough day ahead, and then another, and another. That’s when he hears the sound of footsteps at the door, much too light to be one of his men with an urgent message. Quietly, the doorknob turns.

Bass reaches for the gun he keeps under the pillow, feigning sleep as whoever it is closes the door and approaches the bed. He is prepared for a lot of things, but not for being shaken from his fake slumber by what he deems is a female hand. He gives up the pretence to identify the intruder.

Well, that is a – surprise, though he has yet to determine whether it is a pleasant one.

“What are you doing here?”

“The guard outside your room is asleep.” Charlotte hisses. “I could’ve come to kill you.” She sounds rather smug.

“Hmm. So, why _did_ you come? If not to kill me?”

“I want to get it over with.” He understands what she means when she pulls her shirt over her head and proceeds to take off the rest of her clothes.

“You could put that in a more flattering way.”

“I’m not here to flatter you.”

He lets go of his gun, leaving it where it is – although he is pretty sure she knows it’s there – in favour of taking hold of her hips as she climbs into bed, straddling him.

“How come you’ve made up your mind?” Not that he is complaining. He is just curious.

“I’m tired of you… um… annoying me.”

“Oh. And you think I’ll stop _annoying_ you after you have your way with me?” he smirks, sitting up. Now he can see her better. She doesn’t appear reluctant.

“This is one time only.”

“Okay. If you say so.”

He slides his hands along the shape of her waistline, across her ribs. “Have you done this before?” It’s not the first time it crossed his mind she hasn’t.

“I know what I’m doing.”

That confirms his suspicions.

“Not what I asked. I do want this to be pleasurable. For both of us.” He kisses her before she can respond.

He means it. He has never been one to be cruel in bed, but it has been a long time since he paid much attention to the enjoyment of the other party. Of course, the other party has been whores for a good while now, and relief was all he expected of them.

In her case, however, he wants to learn her curves, the texture of her skin, the way her muscles flex under his touch while her body heats up. She is neither completely inexperienced nor shy and she lets instincts take over, but she _is_ innocent, though he can guess it hurts her only by the way she tenses and draws the air sharply through her teeth.

Yet, he makes her squirm underneath him, her slender fingers clutching his shoulders, nails scraping his skin. He silences her cry with a kiss when she tightens around him, quivering with small shocks of pleasure. He follows her shortly, the release harder and sweeter than in a long time. 

He doesn’t say anything as they lie side by side, catching their breaths, doesn’t tell her to stay or leave, lets her decide.

She gets up soon, cleans herself up and dresses.

She hesitates at the door, turning back.

“What will happen to him?” With a tilt of her head she indicates the negligent idiot outside.

Bass scoffs. “I won’t have him killed.” Only sent to Georgia border troops, which is basically the same thing, but she doesn’t need to know that.

She slips out without another word.

Oh, yes, she has a spark, Bass thinks. But of course, she would do it on her terms, like a fucking Matheson she is. Well, he will let her.

She lasts a week before she returns.

It is not the last time. Neither is it when he goes to her.

Sometimes they don’t say a word. When they do, she doesn’t hold back what she thinks. It is nice talking to someone who doesn’t grovel for a change.

Sometimes she falls asleep in his bed. Sometimes he is too lazy to leave hers. It is his house after all, his goddamn republic.

She still glares at him like he is the source of all evil. It doesn’t stop her from always wanting more. It doesn’t stop him from giving her just that.  

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d, so quibble away if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
